A common problem regarding resource consumption on computing devices comes from the lack of understanding of the cost of an operation, API call, or method invocation. In the areas of performance, memory utilization, and power consumption of APIs, there may not be much help and information available to a developer while the developer is writing code that includes API calls about the implications of the API calls being used even though the implications may sometimes be known either by the author or by the community. That is because a developer that uses API calls in programs may only know about what functions the API calls provide and not know how the API calls are implemented. In some cases, a developer may learn that certain API calls are “expensive” to use. For example, the developer might manually measure the resource consumption of API calls when they are being invoked. Once the developer learns about the API calls, the developer may write code with that knowledge in mind and avoid using “expensive” API calls as much as possible.